


The Drama must remain Onstage

by mondemonsx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Insults, M/M, Musicals, Theatre, a little bit of sibling rivalry, but in fact it's not minhyuk but his sister?, but lots of love!, fem! Chae Hyungwon, fem! Lee Minhyuk, idk y'all get me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondemonsx/pseuds/mondemonsx
Summary: Kihyun and Minhyuk had been battling to be the male protagonists of each year's musical. But what happens when they have to be the main couple?





	The Drama must remain Onstage

**Author's Note:**

> (based on this: https://twitter.com/mondemonsx/status/969935169078558720 and my girls Dodo and Dior are based on their roles in mx-ray dramas 1 & 2)  
> I HAD THIS IDEA FOR MONTHS I JUST WROTE IT I'M!!! HAPPY!!!!

Lee Minhyuk genuinely believed he was a good person: he never purposefully annoyed someone or made them feel bad, he treated his parents and twin sister with respect and love (most of the time), showered his friends with affection and support, studied hard, barely skipped any drama classes (or singing classes, or dance, or any class involving him and a stage), had great grades and stayed hydrated like those beauty gurus from instagram he followed. He was living his best life.

 

In fact, he believed there was good in everyone. Until he met him during his freshman year.

Yoo Kihyun, the other theatre kid he heard about from the neighboring school who transferred without any explanation, writing his name way too high on the audition sheet for the upcoming musical.

Really? Right in from of him? He knew the shortie acknowledged his existence, and therefore his status as the sovereign king of musicals. Maybe the gesture held no significance to Kihyun, but to Minhyuk, it meant war.

So he approached the black haired boy, snatched the pen out of his hand, and wrote his name right above Kihyun’s, with the signature star that always followed it.

 

Giving the new student no time to even scoff at the rude gesture, the blond boy stepped in front of him and told him what would mark their relationship forever:

“Learn your place, sweetie -rolled the venomous words out of his smirking lips- always beneath me”

 

Three weeks later, Minhyuk was defeated for the first time ever in an audition. Of course he smiled and clapped when Mister Son, the drama teacher, announced the newest addition to the Drama Club, Yoo Kihyun, had snatched the role of Link for the upcoming production of a high school friendly version of ‘Hairspray’. But the drama that ensued when he got home…

 

“And of course his pretentious ass had to sing ‘Defying Gravity’! - screamed the boy into his sister’s pillow while she, annoyed, stroked his bleached hair- It’s fucking ‘Hairspray’! I deserved to be Link, I learnt that stupid ‘Lady’s Choice’ song with that idiotic little dance and-”

“For fuck’s sake, shut up Min -said Minji, or “Dior” as she desired to be called after spending a semester abroad in New York and getting the nickname from a classmate who found her shopping addiction rather amusing than concerning- I get it. Yoo Kihyun stole your spotlight, but you’ve been doing this since you were an actual toddler. I’m sure you’ll get the leading role next year. Just, focus on being the best Seaweed the world has ever seen and you’ll steal the show, ok?”

After a long pause, he got up from the brown haired girl’s bed, dramatically wiped the remaining tears on his eyes and looked fondly at her.

 

“I’m a glamazon bitch ready for the runway!- announced Minhyuk with a newfound energy- I’ll make his Link look pathetic...and also stop the blackface idea the makeup department has for some characters, that shit is offensive.”

 

“Ugh I love you, woke king -clapped Dior- but you know what’s problematic? Chae Dodo agreeing on using a fatsuit for her Tracy”

 

“But she said she wasn’t going to use it…?”

 

“Still hate her, though- she shrugged- Watch me getting more attention than her and honey, I’m playing Amber.”

 

* * *

 

And thus the competitions to see which one would get the male lead of the year’s production began. Even people from outside the drama scene of their school started noticing the thickness in the air every time both boys were in the same room and the sparks that erupted when their gazes met. Rumor had it the football team and the cheering squad made bets to see who was going to be the year’s lead and who would be the first one to star an actual, physical fight backstage.

(spoiler alert: Kihyun. Sophomore year. And it got pretty ugly pretty fast)

 

So there they were, first day of senior year. Yoo Kihyun entered the school watching friends hugging and catching up after the summer break and nervous freshmen looking around in search of a known face or maybe their classrooms so they wouldn’t get lost late. But, most importantly, he saw fellow seniors tearfully smiling as they greeted each other, sulking about already missing the place. The short male rolled his eyes at the behavior, how could any sane human miss this? The social ranking? The almost carcelary schedules and timetables? Pathetic. He just couldn’t wait to take his diploma and blow that place a big goodbye kiss. Yoo Kihyun, as opposite of many other teenagers, saw a bright future ahead of him: bright stages, recognition, adoration, a single mic and the world watching him under the spotlight.

 

Yes, he was ready to shine. Senior year wasn’t a sad goodbye. It was his big, amazing opening act.

 

Kihyun sported a fresh new dark purple undercut and his best leather jacket with ripped black jeans. Obviously, he decided to put on his classic Yves Saint Laurent white t-shirt and complete the look with his white vans. Kihyun’s makeup only got better with the years, his subtle black liner and glossy cherry lips definitely proving the point last stated. He looked like a force to be reckoned with. And yes, he was small, but he walked the halls as if he owned them and most people believed so.

 

Well, most people except Lee Minhyuk, who entered the scene unexpectedly, emerging from one of the boys bathrooms. His newly dyed red hair flowed as he ran his fingers through it, small sparkles appearing in his locks as well as in his eyes, mixing with a dark maroon shadow and creating that ethereal yet dangerous gaze the boy was known for. A silky, red shirt showed how petite his frame was and his famous leather pants hugged his legs just perfectly. And yes, he had to show up to school with black, bedazzled custom combat boots.

See, this was exactly Kihyun’s problem with his nemesis: he was all he hated. Minhyuk, not only in his looks but also in his art, was all about the razzle dazzle, the glitter and flashes. Minhyuk was loud, shiny… frivolous. The ashy blond boy who earned his hatred four years ago embodied the stigma musical actors faced for generations without a single trace of shame and wore it proudly, just like his new hair color.

That was what made Kihyun’s blood boil in anger, the disrespect Minhyuk had for the art he oh-so-much adored.

The pain and the darkness Kihyun embraced and transformed into energy to perform, Minhyuk concealed under layers and layers of rhinestones and golden silk.

Long story short, Kihyun hated how much of a shit-show his now four year old rival was. And how good he was at it.

 

“Drooling much, Veronica?”

 

The purple haired boy jumped in his place, clutching his chest because of the fright the voice behind him caused. He turned around to see Chae Dodo in all her glory.

 

He met the Goddess when they both auditioned to be the leading roles of the school’s musical during their freshman year and, after many rehearsals and shared conversations, they became an inseparable pair, a package deal.

How to describe Dodo? The tall girl was incredibly beautiful, from her dark brown hair that fell seamlessly to her waist to her long, stylized legs. She liked to dress simply yet look look expensive and, with her love for plaid skirts, perfectly ironed white shirts, cozy but stylish sweaters and long Burberry coats (with matching purses of course), it was easy for the model-like actress to achieve her goal. Kihyun also admired how his friend, despite her height, still wore high heels as if they were mandatory, never afraid of being the tallest person in sight.

Chae Dodo unapologetically stood out everywhere she went, heads turned as she walked and always let a sour taste in people’s mouths, reminding everyone how far they were from standing in her level. She was way too high to reach, yet she made sure to share her pedestal with Kihyun. They both respected each other, their ways of working, and, were overall an incredible team.

Kihyun completely forgot his unending love and admiration for her friend right after the smug look she gave him followed by a gag-inducing wink. Ugh.

 

“First of all, don’t quote our Bible ‘Heathers’ with such a dark, disgusting purpose -stated him while crossing his arms above his chest, huffing a little bit- second, I was just wondering how long will it take for a teacher to dress code his ass. This isn’t a Rupaul’s Drag Race challenge”

 

Dodo rolled her eyes at her friend’s reaction, but still laughed how tense he grew after noticing Lee Minhyuk was approaching them.

 

“Looking good, Chae. I heard you went to Miami during the break, hope you enjoyed it -spoke the glittery mess, as Kihyun would describe him, looking at the girl in front of him while adjusting his glasses- But, oh dear, who let your friend play around with spray paint? That doesn't exactly go in the hair.”

 

Minhyuk was keen on teasing Kihyun and making him angry. There was something in his face, maybe the way his cheeks got redder, or how his eyes grew bigger, but watching the older boy as he snapped made him incredibly... happy? Excited?. Maybe Dior was right when she said his mind was a dark place, or when she insinuated Minhyuk had a degrading kink. But still, the bleach blond male wasn't going to stop messing with the other boy any time soon.

 

As if the drama called her, or maybe her own blood did, Dior Lee appeared from behind her brother, seemingly out of thin air. Her curly, caramel hair bounced as she laughed at his brother’s comment.

In fact, the younger twin never actually disliked Kihyun, but his interactions with her brother were extremely funny and it would be a shame to let the bickering stop, maybe that was the reason she never put an end to those silly fights. But there was also the possibility that she let her brother fight Kihyun just to transfer the rivalry between them to find an excuse to insult Dodo.

Yes, that was probably it.

And speaking about the devil, the twin realized how the modelesque figure scanned her from head to toe, and she thanked the Gay Lords Above for the outfit she chose that day: she opted for a white tee to keep things a little bit simple, the red leather mini-skirt that earned her so many hours of detention and her beloved black fishnets. Black platform shoes made her stand taller,more confident, ass perkier. She was feeling herself and Dodo could see that, so the brunette stayed quiet...for a second or two.

 

“And who let your sister adopt the name ‘Dior’... -asked Dodo, aware of how bad the conversation could go, but already enjoying the mess unfolding- fully knowing she’s way too cheap for that?”

 

Both boys’ eyes opened in disbelief and in fear. Pure and complete fear.

Their females companions were mostly delicate and polite, often preferring their battles to be fought with their talent or wits. But when the performers crossed paths in bad terms, things could end up with blood on the floor.

 

Dodo and Dior used to be best friends, basically connected by the hip until the last months of middle school. No one, not even Minhyuk knew exactly what happened, but one night his sister came crying to his arms and swearing she'd never “open up to anyone" again. After the summer passed and high school started, the only thing the girls could say to each other were snarky comments or straight up insults.

 

“Maybe I did it because I am the only person in this dumpster who can pull that stunt -said Dior, stepping in front of his brother, not capable of tolerating her classmate’s words. She paused for a brief moment, but continued talking after a dangerous idea appeared in her mind- Wait! You could do it too...'Walmart' really fits your worth and taste, honey”

 

And before the taller female could grab the other by those soft looking locks and drag her through the floor, another person joined the conversation.

 

“Look at my wonderful Drama Club Leaders! -exclaimed Mr. Son, approaching the group with the biggest smile the kids had ever seen- It’s actually amazing to see you four together out of the auditorium, were you talking about your last summer vacation as high school students?”

Mr. Son Hyunwoo was the sweetest, most lovely teacher in that school. He had graduated from the Arts University a year earlier than expected and built himself up without stopping. The man, tall and bulky made people surprised when he said he wasn't a P.E teacher but when he performed, every thing made sense. The caring professor adored the four of them, so, right after their first musical under his direction, he proclaimed them the leaders or co-presidents of the drama club. Hyunwoo had very high hopes on them and the performers never disappointed him.

They all exchanged glances while awkwardly smiling, silently agreeing on not making their drama teacher sad about their horrible offstage relationship on the first day. Minhyuk, already known as their resident bullshitter, decided to speak first.

 

“You know us so well, Hyunwoo- the three remaining actors rolling their eyes, knowing their teacher loved to be called by his first name-  We were just talking about Dodo’s summer in Florida”

 

“Oh, lovely place. But I hope you rehearsed hard as well as you three, because this year’s musical will be extremely special”

 

“Of course! -Kihyun spoke with a bright expression in his face- It’ll be our last here”

 

“Yes, but also because… -everyone stepped closer to their muscular teacher, curiosity filling their eyes- I invited some producer friends from college! Not only will this be your explosive closing night as the representatives of the Drama Club, it’s one of you biggest opportunities”

 

A long, dramatic pause came as the the group’s reaction until Dior couldn't contain herself and let a squeal escape her lips, Kihyun clapped excitedly as Dodo hugged him while Minhyuk blinked twice, still paralyzed by the shock the man gave them.

 

“I’m so glad you guys are happy, but really, warm up -warned the man- because i’m letting underclassmen audition too. This will be an original play written by me, don’t disappoint me by making me put a freshman as the main role”

 

A choir of  “We won’t, promise” filled the older man’s ears as he bid his goodbyes, rushing to be the first professor to get to use the new coffee machine. When Mr. Son dissapeared from the scene, the smiles fell and were replaced by sassy smirks and menacing stares.

 

“Guess this is it- broke the silence Kihyun- This is the part when you realize your confetti filled stages got nothing on my voice and you give up, Lee”

 

“Or when you realize your fake tears and whimpers do not make you a showman, shortie”

 

“Boys, stop- Dodo interrupted, twirling a curl with her finger- seriously, I don’t want anyone to steal my spotlight while I humiliate Minji in front of actual professionals and not mere spectators”

 

“First of all, it’s ‘Dior’, _ordure_ -answered the other girl in a impeccable french accent-  Second, let’s see how that goes during the auditions. You may be a great dancer, but wanting to be a protagonist again? Accept your place in the ensemble for once and for all, beanpole”

 

And with that final insult, Dior grabbed her brother by the elbow and both twins went to their lockers, leaving the pair of friends fuming. Kihyun, after telling Dodo the female twin must’ve snapped out of fear, gave her a hug and left to check his schedule for the day. Dodo, now alone, rested her head against a locker. When did her occasional bickering with Dior got so out of hand? Why did she insult the shorter actress when in fact, she just wanted to make things better?

 

Why couldn’t she just say sorry?

 

The bell signalized she had to go to class, and that’s exactly what she did. But one though crossed her mind the whole day, the same thing Minhyuk, Kihyun and Dior were thinking about:

 

“It’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my shitté writing technique and my bilingual panic. come at me on twitter (@mondemonsx) if i take too much to update, a bitch needs supervision lol


End file.
